Postal
by WinterPlot
Summary: Not all towns are friendly to newcomers, in Remus' humble opinion. However, on the first day in a new town, a man named Sirius befriends Remus and sticks with him, much to his delight. As new bonds form, will friendship turn into love? SxR


Title: Postal

Author: Winter Plot (Miyu Hitozawa)

Rating: Pg-13 for now.

Summary: A new job, a new town. Who's the first to greet him? Sirius of course, and Sirius sticks with him, much to Remus' delight. Will friendship turn into love? SxR

Warnings: Boys who like boys. Too much for you? You can leave now, if you wish. It'll get worse (or better, depending on your point to view) later on, so tread cautiously.

Whoot! Back with another one! I was cleaning my basement today, and came across this at on my art desk (heaven knows why), and I thought I should put it up. I hope you enjoy it - I have lots of ideas as to where this will go.

------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Meetings of a Postal Kind

------------------------------------------

"You fag!"

Remus cringed as he pulled away from his co-worker.

"Fag! Don't ever come near me again!"

Remus slumped down in his swivel chair as he watched his now ex-friend storm away. He had been so sure that his friend had liked him in that way. All the glances, the touches, how could he interpret it as anything else? He sighed and threw his head back.

What was he to do now?

------------------------------------------

"You HAVE to keep the post office! The next town is miles away! How will we get our mail? How will we send things?"

"You can drive into the next town, it's not a big deal."

"With the rising gas prices, it is! If the government doesn't keep our post office, then they better be willing to pay for our gas."

"Look, sir, but we don't have anyone who's willing to work in your little hick town. You find us a post officer, and we'll keep the post office. Until there is a willing soul to give up their entire life and relocate out here, you're stuck without."

The government official climbed back into his SUV, and with rev of the engine he drove off. The mayor crinkled his nose and flipped off the retreating official.

------------------------------------------

Sirius Black was fully ready to drive to the nearest post office to mail his first draft off when he got up that Saturday morning. He was fully ready to, until he saw the OPEN sign in the window of the town's post office.

He pulled his truck to a stop outside, leaving his package on the passenger seat, and walked inside. He walked to the counter and dinged the little silver bell.

A head popped around the corner from the back room.

"Oh! Hello!" The young man stepped up to the counter. "Yes? Can I help you?"

Sirius looked the man up and down. He was tallish (not as tall as he), skinny, but not a twig, tawny hair that was pulled back in a small ponytail, his teeth (from what Sirius could see) were perfect and white, and his hands, oh god, those hands looked like they could give pleasure, and god, the man was well endowed, judging by the tight pants he wore. Sirius tore his eyes upwards to examine the upper torso. He was slightly muscular, the tightish shirt showed he did have abs, and damn, was his collarbone hot. He tore his eyes upwards again to see a faint blush and meet puzzled eyes. Even though the man's body had Sirius flushing, his eyes were the best. They were an amber colour, tinted slightly with green.

"Sir? Can I help you?" The man asked again.

Sirius shook himself and answered, "I was wondering why the Post Office is open. I thought it was closing."

The man smiled lightly, "you're in luck. I kindly offered my services here, and so, the Post Office is open for business again."

This man was staying here? In this town? Sirius could feel a smile creep onto his face. "Thank god! I thought I was going to have to drive to another town."

The man's smile brightened, "there's no need. I'm staying here for a while. I'll be handling letters, and every two days I'll take them all to be delivered. I'll also be your 'post man' as I've been told. Supposedly the man who worked here before delivered letters to the town?"

Sirius nodded. "It took a lot of time. The houses are all over the place."

The man nodded. "I'm just going to put mailboxes in here for a while for people to pick up their letters while I sort out my new house."

"So you're staying here?"

"Indeed. There's a house above the office." He said, raising his eyes to gesture to the home above where they stood. "Do you think people would be okay with picking up their own mail for a week or two?"

Sirius shrugged. "I don't mind, but you'd have to ask. I know Mr. Jones is too frail to do anything much. But I expect no one will have to much problem with it, they'll just be glad they have a post office." Sirius paused. "Speaking of, may I know the name of the newest member of the town?"

"Remus," the man smiled. "Lupin. Lupin being my last name of course, and Remus my first, but call me Remus, please, otherwise I feel very old if you call me Mr. Lupin, and I don't really think I'm that old at twenty six, and well, you can call me Mr. Lupin if you wish, I won't really mind, it's your choice, or you can call me John, which is my middle name, but no one really calls me that, other than my mother when she confuses me with my father, and it's okay really, but Remus is fine - "

Sirius placed a hand on Remus' mouth. "Remus it is. No need to get worked up."

Remus sighed. "Sorry, it's just, it's a new town, new people, don't want to offend anyone and all that."

Sirius shook his head. "We're a pretty open bunch. Won't find anyone here easily offended."

"Oh, thank goodness. I seem to have a terrible record on making bad first impressions... oh dear, and I have already! I haven't asked your name!"

"Sirius Black." Sirius answered firmly. "Believe me, this isn't a bad first impression. Not as bad as the time I went to a potential editor's house and tripped over the rug and fell face first into the coffee table, which, in all due respect was placed in a very awkward place and was fucking solid. Gave me a bloody nose to boot, along with broken ankle that required immediate treatment at the hospital."

Remus smiled. "Through the knowledge of your pain, Mr. Black, I find that mine isn't quite so bad. Thank you."

"Sirius." He corrected. "I'm no older than you are. 'Mr. Black' makes me think of my father."

Remus smiled. "Well, Sirius, thank you for your encouraging words, and not making an entrance like you have just described, because I certainly do not know where any type of medical assistance is around here."

"It's all in a days work. 'Things to do' - wake up, eat, get dressed, drive to post office, make sure new guy doesn't have to take me to hospital. Check marks on all of the above, however, the one thing that isn't checked off is taking said new guy out for a beer."

"Oh, I couldn't possibly - "

"Of course you can."

"It's not even past ten o'clock!" Remus protested.

"Then how about a lemonade on my back porch instead?"

Remus eyed the boxes behind the counter, and thought of the many more waiting to be unpacked upstairs, and faltered. "But all the boxes..." he muttered.

"Can wait." Sirius finished for him. "Come on, don't give me bad first impression."

Remus sighed. "You've persuaded me, Mr. Black, just let me find my shoes."

"Sirius." He muttered as Remus went to search for his shoes in the back.

------------------------------------------

So? Verdict? Should I continue? Reviews feed the dogs, so if you want more of our cute pups, click the little button down there.


End file.
